The Road Before A Dragon's Road
by DaLightningKid V2
Summary: Before the arrival of Raditz and Daikoz, we take a look at the adventures of Raditz. From his childhood to his arrival on Planet Earth. We will see the journey of the Saiyan group Elite 0, how they came together and how it's ultimate demise came to be with working for Frieza. History will be revealed as the road before a dragon's road begins (Prequel to Dragon Road)


**Age 731**

In a room filled with doctors with furry tails wagging behind them, one of those doctors rushed to a room to meet his patient. As he entered, he could hear the screams of the women and the pain of the a man. The woman screaming in pain crushed the man's hand that was next to her while a nurse rushed to get warm water. When the nurse saw the doctor entered the room, her panicked expression turned to a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami you arrived, I don't know how long she's got until she has the baby." The doctor nodded and immediately went to the patient. "Alright Gine, how have you been doing?" The woman in question showed an exhausted smile before screaming again. "Doctor, can you please hurry this up. She's going to kill me" The man yelled in agony. The doctor sympathize with the man. "Well Bardock this would've never happened if you never got me pregnant now would it?!" Gine screamed, crushing the man's hand even more. "You're the one who wanted it tho!" Bardock screamed in back. Gine glare was so ferocious that it made Bardock and the doctor turn white as a sheet. "Okay Gine, I'm going to take a look now. Okay?" The woman only nodded as she kept the glare on her mate. The doctor looked back up after a few seconds with a smile. "Okay, the good news is the baby is almost out so I need you to push when I say it okay?" Gine nodded again. "Alright, now push!" The doctor said, only getting a loud scream from Gine and Bardock. The scar-faced man was red in the face as he looked like he was about to pass out. As the nurse bought the warm water for Gine, she noticed Bardock's face and went to him. "Do you need a cold towel, sir?" Bardock could only give a small nod before he screamed again using his other hand to try and pry the iron grip of his mate.

The doctor looked up again with sweat coming down his face. "Alright just one more push Gine. You can do it." The usually gentle Saiyan nodded, hoping this was the last time. "Alright push!" She screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Then everything went silent, Gine stopped screaming, the doctor stopped talking, and Bardock stopped complain as he was unconscious. That silence was interrupted by a baby's cry as the doctor smiled at his patient. "Congratulations Gine and Bardock, it's a baby boy." The newborn baby was crying non-stop as he thrashed in the doctor's arm which made it hard for the doctor to cut the umbilical cord. As he finally got it down, he gave the baby to his mother. Gine smiled weakly as the doctor gave her the baby. The boy took one look at his mother and stopped crying. "Wow, he's so small!" She said as she never seen a newborn before. The baby smiled and giggle as he held onto his mother. "I wonder what should I name him?" Bardock woke up at this moment to see his mate and newborn son bonding. The man smiled, finally happy this was over. He clutched his broken hand as he got closer to the two. "How about Raditz?" The baby immediately looked at his father with wonder before smiling with glee like he accepted the name. Bardock showed his son his hand. That smile turned into pain once again when the baby boy grabed his broken fingers with his small hand. As her mate screamed, Gine smiled. "Raditz...I like that name and I think he does too." She started crying in joy when she realized something. "Now we finally got the family I ever wanted." Bardock smiled painfully as he played with the baby. "Yeah Gine...yeah, we finally got it..."

* * *

 **Age 736**

A five-year old Saiyan boy ran as he was chased by a bunch of Saiyan boys. The panicked on his face turned to a frowned when he met a dead end and was now surrounded by the bunch of kids. "Ah come on guys, give me a break." The boy said. He only got a punch to the face in response. "You think we're going to just let you go like that Raditz?" The five-year old smiled before punching the boy in the nose making him scream in pain. The other boys soon rushed at Raditz jumping him. The son of Bardock and Gine tried to defend himself but the number game was too much for him. After a couple of minutes of the beat down, the leader of the group who now has a broken nose got up. "Alright guys that's enough. Hold him down!" The group preceded to do what as told as they held up a now bruised and beaten Raditz. The leader of the boy picked up Raditz's head before headbutting him making Raditz's head fly back. "That was payback." He picked the boy head up once again, showing the bloody face of his attacker. "Now do you want to apologize for messing my chances with Barbarea." Raditz smirked before he spit blood in the face of the boy. "You act like you actually had a chance with her. Like she fall for a dumbass like you." The boy snarled before punching Raditz. He then nodded to his companions as they resumed the beating on Raditz once more. It was soon interrupted by another boy's voice.

"I don't think the King would like that the person he is going to send out on a mission in a few hours is now beaten to bloody pulp." The boys stopped their punching with angry looks to see who interrupted them. Those angry looks turned to horrified looks when they saw who was standing there. They all immediately got down in one knee in respect. The leader shook in his boots as he realized who he was talking to. "P-Prince Vegeta!" The five-year old prince of all Saiyan stood there with a frowned on his face. He thought it was funny when Raditz prank everyone especially this one. Now that he was getting beaten up over it, he was more amused. "Now how can you explain this to my father?" The boys didn't respond as all Raditz could see was the boots of many people but he smirked as he knew he was safe now. "You still didn't answer my question, Elak." The leader of the group whose name is Elak stuttered to find an answer. "W-Well you see my prince, this kid interfered with my future mate and we all had enough. So me and my buddies thought it will be good to let him know that his constant pranks on all of us is not funny." Vegeta was amused by this answer...however, not amused enough. "I am amused by all of this but not as much as amused as I was when this low class Saiyan embarrassed your ass in front of everyone. Besides I don't see nothing wrong with a harmless prank so you and your buddies better get out of here before you really have to deal with the King." As soon as those words left his mouth, everyone zoomed out of area leaving only Vegeta and Raditz remaining.

Raditz raised his head up slowly with a smirk on his face. "Not that I like being helped by the prince of our race or anything but why would you help a low class Saiyan like me out?" Vegeta crossed his arms with disgust. "As I said before, you amused me enough that I thought you didn't deserve to get beat up...plus I wasn't lying when I said the King wanted you for a mission." The five-year old was shocked at this answer before slowly getting up. "Well thanks." He said sarcastically before he limped past Vegeta. The prince was not happy by this response. "Oh so the prince only gets a thanks for his troubles of helping you out." Raditz stopped moving before glancing at his savior. "You see almighty prince, I don't just bow down to anyone unless you can get my respect. You haven't prove anything yet except the fear you strike in everyone because of your leadership. So I will go with my business and you go with your high and almighty business." After finishing speaking, he was expecting a nasty response but what he got instead was laughter which shocked him. "What are you laughing at?!" He yelled. The prince fell to the ground, now laughing harder than before. After a few minutes he stopped and composed himself. "I like that in people. You got my respect lowly Saiyan. What's your name?" The long-haired Saiyan was shocked at this, reluctantly responding to the question. "...My name is Raditz, almighty prince." The flame-haired prince shook his head. "You can stop being an asshole now, just call me Vegeta. I'll see you later low class " With that Vegeta walked past the injured Raditz with confidence. Raditz looked on as the prince left, leaving him alone. _'W-What did I get myself into...'_

* * *

 **I'm back, yup. I was on such a role in making chapters daily but it stopped. Wanna know why...Well my basketball started so I had to finish that. Now that it is over and my team won the championships for our division, I can get back into the world of my imagination. Now as you see this is the prequel to Dragon Road. This follows the adventures of Raditz from his birth to coming to Earth with his son Daikoz. This is a mini series so it ain't nothing big but be expecting big things from this story. That's pretty much it, so I guess I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


End file.
